Las híbridas
by michelle-guzman
Summary: abusando de la pobre Yui era una divertida vida cotidiana para los hermanos Sakamaki...pero , con la llegada de 5 chicas , su reinado se derrumbara , advertencia: puede haber lemon. parejas : RaitoxOc,KanatoxOc,ShuxOc,SubaruxOc,ReijixOc, AyatoxYui
1. 6 Misteriosas chicas y muchos problemas

**_bueno siempre quize escribir este fic , lo eh pensado hace mucho y bueno ya esta aquí!_**

**_los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen! EL FIC SIII_**

**_advertencia: tiene de todo un poco XD , si desean puedo meter lemon y gore 3:D_**

**_lean!_**

* * *

Uno se los Sakamaki , Shu recibió una llamada de su padre , Karl Heinz.

-...entendido…- cerro los ojo suspirando.

-. ¿Que sucede Shu-kun? .- pregunto Raito caminando con Kanako.

-...pues...vamos a recibir unas visitas…. Y se quedaran al parecer unos meses o días…- susurraba pesadamente recostado en un sofá.

-. Visitas…- susurro Yui escuchando.

Toc toc toc , sonaba fuertes golpes y unos murmullos detrás de la gran puerta de la mansión Sakamaki.

-. Me pregunto si serán nuestras visitas….- comento Kanako.

-. Ya tanta cosa por una simple visita-. Decía Ayato al coger el mando de la puerta y abirla fue tumbado por una patada voladora-. ¡WUAAH!.- se quejo el

-. Eh….- e quedaron sorprendidos los hermanos Sakamaki

-.¡hola!.- la persona que había golpeado a Ayato era una jovencita de cómo la edad de Yui , tenia el cabello amarillo oro que se ondeaba al final y al mismo tiempo de hacia mas claro , bien largo con una coleta-liston que Le sobresalían unos mechoncitos de la coletita sobre la cabeza en V hacia abajo , hermosos ojos ambarinos brillantes con reflejos de corazones rosados , usaba una túnica larga con encaje blanco , leggins de encaje negro y zapatos cerrados negros , la rubia tenia pechos considerablemente grandes.

-… waah .- otra chica apareció y se subió en los hombros de la rubia y lanzándose hacia atrás haciéndole una frankesteiner (movimiento de lucha libre) haciéndola chocar contra el suelo -. Hayyy .- se quejo la rubia

esta ella tenía el cabello de un naranja suave largo y al final se hacia de un tono rojizo algo alborotado con ojos amarillos-verdosos usaba un traje verde de flores del mismo cuerpo entero algo holgado hasta la rodilla donde se adhería con unos vuelos con cinta , lo mismo sobre el pecho y delineando su fina cintura y caderas anchas y piernas largas, sin mangas mostrando los hombros , usaba zapatos cerrados can-can de color verde como su vestimenta y al igual que su hermana rubia tenia un esbelto y voluptuoso cuerpo .

-. Que malvada me engañaste Peashy-nee para llegar primero!.- resoplo inflando las mejillas la linda peli-naranja sobre su hermana

.-., gomen Emi .- de disculpo la rubia con una risita

Raito se le escapo una risita .- jajaja ,interesante , ¿estas bien Ayato-kun?.- pregunto Raito mirando a su hermano aun en el suelo-. Cállate….- se quejo el peli-rojo levantándose cuando un conejo de peluche se estrello fuertemente contra su cara lanzándolo contra una pared , el impacto fue tan fuerte que creo un pequeño cráter detrás de la cabeza de Ayato- . AAHH!.-. le salió sangre de la nariz por que el conejo era tan pesado como si fuese de hierro.

-. Bakas se comportan como unas salvajes!.- dijo una niña que las dos chicas , era un poco mas baja que Kanato ya que era la menor

Esta tenia el cabello de un rosado suave que se hacía levemente morado en las puntas, bastante largo mas debajo de la cintura y bien ondulado , tenia ojos rosados , usaba un vestido rosado con destellos y con vuelos blancos apompado que se habría n medio dejando ver sus piernas , un poco sobre la rodilla , las mangas eran algo largas , usaba unas medias largas hasta la rodilla blancas con ligeros que se sostenían a ellos con unos corazoncitos fustias en medio las medias, esto se pudo apreciar Kanako ya que ella le dio una patada a sus hermanas y estas las esquivaron y su vestido de alzo un poco y el chico tubo una leve vista

-. ¡Compórtense como damas que sois!.- usaba zapatos con un poco de taco blancos bien limpios

tenia unas piedritas de corazón fusita en el vestido a los filos y una cinta con una rosa en su cintura , usaba dos lazos en sus cabellos , ella tomo el conejo de la cara de Ayato que era tan grande como el oso Teddy de Kanato , la niña tenia también una esbelta figura aunque era un poco menor y su pecho no estaba tan desarrollado como el de sus hermanas (_**pero al menos tiene mas que Yui XD).**_

-. Lo siento , lo dirigía hacia mis hermanas pero tengo mala puntería….- dijo con una suave y fina voz la niña tomando al conejito que tenia una lasito rosa en una de las orejas .- Lilly quería darles una lección a Emi-nee-can y Peashy-nee-chan , ¿verdad Lily? Por que las damas como nosotras deben comportarse ante los caballeros...- decía la niña hablándole a su conejito.

-.¡Mana!.- dijeron las dos chicas

-….c-como te atrev-. Ayato la miro enojado Pero una serie de dagas se enterraron en su ropa y una casi le da ¨¨hay abajo¨¨ y este le dio una gran susto.- . p-por poco….-

Una chica de cabello blanco bien largo que a final tenía un leve tono celeste hielo, con ojos azules apareció ,de la casi misma edad de la rubia o , ella usaba una blusa blanca que se decoloraba a azul ,con mangas largas que se abrían como alas de mariposa azules, con una falda azul que parecía de lolita y a la ves de instituto , esta falda se le desprendía unas cintas azules con destellos .una gran lazo negro en su cintura y unos vuelos blancos debajo de la falda , usaba unas medias negras largas cubriendo totalmente sus piernas. Y unas botas con taco negro al igual que sus hermanas tenia una esbelta figura.

-.. no te atrevas a acercarte a mis hermanas , odio a los hombres…-decia con una mirada de enojo y seriedad hacia todos en especial hacia Ayato , ella tenia otras dagas de las misma que atacaron a Ayato en las manos.

-. Shiro-nee .- hablo la peli-naranja -. Ah Shiro .- hablo la rubia.

-. Por que tanta bulla , interrumpen mi sueño .- reclamo Subaro enojado golpeando una pared , Shiro lo miro con enojo

.-. primero aprende a hablarle bien a una chica , maldito bastardo .-dijo ella mirándolo y él le devolvió la mirada de ira.- ¡¿qué dijiste?! .- el se enojo bastante

-. ¿Quienes son ustedes y por que irrumpen en nuestro hogar? .- pregunto Reiji

-. Lamento todo el desorden y molestia que mis hermanas menores causaron .- una mujer de casi la edad de Reiji , un poco menor ,apareció , tenía el cabello más largo que el de todas sus hermanas era de color azul que al final se le hacía morado , uno a los lados de su rostro tenía un mechón de cabello más largo que el del otro lado , teína ojos futsias ,

ella era bastante sexy porque su cuerpo era el más desarrollado , con grandes pechos , cintura bien fina , caderas anchas y piernas largas , era bastante alta , tenía una gargantilla medieval negra con una piedra violeta en el centro y uno pendientes negros haciendo juego con el collar.

usaba un vestido corsé negro con encajes que era bien largo y topaba el suelo, se habría aun lado dejando ver una de sus piernas hasta mas arriba del muslo , tenia medias hasta el muslo con encajes , usaba zapatos de tacón negros altos y de taco fino.

-.,debo disculparme por el mal comportamiento de mis hermanas .- decía cortésmente.

Yui estaba más que sorprendida.

.son la visita de la que hablo nuestro padre , ¿verdad?...- pregunto Shu

-. Si, yo soy la hermana mayor Iris, después esta Peashy , Shiro , Emi y Mana , es un placer familia Sakamaki espero que nos llevemos bien .- decía con una sonrisa Iris.

-. ¡Un momento! , ¡¿por qué van a vivir con nosotros?! , ¡quiero una explicación!.- reclamo Subaru nada contento.

-...jump...verdad no sé exactamente el porqué pero nos enviaron a este lugar , nuestro padre es al parecer muy amigo del suyo y terminamos aquí hasta se que decida cundo nos marcharemos.- hablo Shiro igual de molesta que Subaru

-. Entiendo…. Ese bastardo tomando decisiones sin consultárnoslo …- reclamo Ayato ya recuperado.

-. Vaya ,vaya siento que va a ser muy divertido vivir con estas señoritas jaja .- rio Raito interesado.

-. Pero no lo huelen precisamente a humanos….- hablo Subaru dándose cuenta de algo importante. -. Tiene razón….nunca eh olido ese tipo de sangre…¿que sois? .- pregunto Kanato con algo de curiosidad

-. ...bueno...Somos híbridas…jajaja .-

* * *

**_¡Espero que les guste!_**

**_por fa no olviden comentar! :D_**


	2. conociéndonos Parte 1

-…somos….hibridas….jajaja …..del linaje sagrado , nuestra madre era una ángel caída , cuando nuestro padre un no de los mas poderosos vampiros del linaje real la encontró la hizo su esposa , y gracias a eso estamos aquí!.- explicaba alegremente Peashy

-.ángeles…-susurraba Yui sorprendida

-. Pero mama murió después de dar a luz a Mana-chan….-decía Peashy en voz baja.

-. No me llames Mana-chan , no soy tan pequeña….- resoplo la niña.

-….que extraño… ¿híbridos de ángeles caídos y vampiro?... , se supone que los ángeles caídos mueren al primer parto cuando copulan con demonios o vampiros…pero resistir 5 partos….es algo imposible….- comento Reiji.

-. Al parecer no es tan imposible como pesamos…- comento Shu.

-. Nuestra madre no era cualquier Ángel… era una Arcángel….por tanto era más fuerte que otros ángeles normales…..- comento Shiro. . Emi, la peli-naranja bajo la mirada un poco triste a lo que Raito se dio cuenta.

-. Vamos cambiemos de tema , conozcámonos un poco mejor .- hablo Raito con una sonrisa.

-. disulpen mi etrevimiento pero...antes de eso , es mejor que descancen un poco .- el mayordomo apareció de la nada y cargo el solo todo el equipaje de las chicas.

-. Sus habitaciones ya están listas , síganme por favor…- pidió el mayordomo y las chicas lo siguieron-

Yui sonrió , se sentía tranquila ya que ahora contando a ella , habían seis mujeres en esa inmensa mansión y seis hombres contando a los hermanos Sakamaki, de hecho aunque no las conocía bien se sentía un poco protegida y más tranquila.

-. Hay más personas en esta casa…¿qué dices Teddy?..seguro será divertido.. – hablo Kanako a su oso de peluche.

* * *

Raito subió a la terraza d la mansión , donde adoraba mirar a la luna y recitarle poemas a su difunta madre Cordelia , al subir se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba hay…

Era Emi , la linda peli-naranja , estaba parada de puntitas sobre una de las puntas de la verja que cubría la azotea , ella empezó a dar vueltas y a altar una a otra vara que parecían flechas hacia arriba , bailaba con hermosos movimientos.

Raito la miraba fijamente sin dar a notar su presencia. En un momento dado , Raito abrió los ojos sorprendido y admirado , al ver que el cabello de la chica empezó a emanar un brillo único , emanaba destellos , los ojos verdes de Raito solo se enfocaban en ella…..

era como una luciérnaga que brillaba opacando el resplandor de la Luna , danzando un baile sin nombre pero el más hermosos que baile había visto , con movimientos gráciles y bellos…

Raito sentía que estaba siendo seducido…,

-…."_es hermosa_"….- pensó Raito sonriendo suavemente.

Ella termino por altar al suelo de puntitas , cuando la luna desapareció tras las nubes , su cabello volvió a la normalidad.

Ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Raito .- … ¡no es bueno espiar sabes! .- decía la chica con unos pucheros , a lo que Raito rio .- jajaja que graciosa eres .-

-. jeje , estaba bromeando , tu eres… Raito ¿verdad?...-pregunto poniendo su dedo en su mentón intentando recordar

-. ¡Bingo! .- sonrió el .- ¿Emi-chan verdad? .- pregunto ahora el.

-. ¡Si , si! .- alzo la mano ella animadamente. Raito sonrió divertido .- eres muy graciosa Emi-chan , espero llevarme bien contigo .- propuso el con una mirada picara.

Ella asintió .- ¡por supuesto!

* * *

Kanako tomaba una taza de té con Teddy -. Ne Teddy , ¿qué opinas de nuestras visitas?...- empezó a hablar con su osito en la sala.

Mana paso por el lugar .- …Lilly….¿tienes sed?...-la niña le hablaba a su coneja de felpa, Kanako miro a Mana.-. ah.. es Mana-san….-

Ella sonrió .-oh, es la primera vez que me llaman "-san" y peor de alguien mayor que yo ,¿Kanato-kun verdad?.- sonrió ella

-. Si , saluda Teddy -. Decía a su osito.

-. Ella es Lilly , .- decía abrazando a su conejita de felpa.

El la miraba fijamente y se sorprendió al ver que cuando la Luna se reflejo por la ventana , el cabello de Mana-san empezó a resplandecer con destellos , Kanato se sorprendió-…Mana-san….¿que le pasa a tu cabello?...-

ella dio una vuelta meneando sus ondulados cabellos resplandecientes -. Siempre sucede en Luna llena…. Nos pasa a todas nosotras…. ¿Verdad Lilly?.-

-. Es raro…jamás haba visto algo asi… - el agarro una hebra de cabello brillante y ella se dio una vueltita haciendo que soltara su cabello , antes de tocar el cuerpo de una dama debe conquistarla….el cabello es una parte importante de una mujer… así que no seas atrevido .- decía ella con una sonrisita

-. Jooo….ya veo…..- hablo el y miro a su osito

-. ¿Qué pasa Teddy? , …uh….¿Lilly te agrada?...¿Teddy quiere ser amigo de Lilly?...- dijo Kanato

-…..Lilly dice que le fascinaría….- contesto Mana con una sonrisa

Kanato ofreció un asiento a Mana quien se sento a su lado a tomar una taza de te.

* * *

Shu estaba recostado en el sofá , parecía dormido , pero solo estaba relajado escuchando su música

-…¿que quieres?...- hablo el rubio.

Peashy , la infantil e inquieta rubia lo miraba fijamente en cunclillas muy cerca y esto no agradaba mucho al mayor de los Sakamaki.

-.¿No estás aburrido de estar ahí acostado? Peashy está muy aburrida , y no sé donde esta Emi ,¿eres Shu verdad? juega conmigo….-

El abrió los ojos y la miro con el rabillo del ojo .-….no estoy aburrido….y no soy de jueguitos de niñas…..-

entonces ella inflo las mejillas un poco molesta y le quito los auriculares y la gargantilla que lo adhería a lo que el la miro un poco molesto -. ¡Oye!.-

-. Bakaa .- ella salió correteando con el mp3 del chico , este solo le tomo un instante cogerla de la cintura y quitarle su reproductor de música. -. Detente …¿acaso tienes 5 años?.-

-.¡Ya tengo 16!.- protesto ella.

Lastimosamente en el forcejeo ella rompió su Mp3 -…. L-lo siento….- decía ella.

Shu suspiro-…..olvídalo….- sin embargo el no podía vivir sin escuchar música -. Tu , ya que rompiste mi reproductor musical , toca algo para mi .- pidió el señalando un piano.

Ella negó .- soy mala con el piano , ya se! .- en un rato apareció con una guitarra eléctrica y unos parlante -. Que vas a….-SHu tbo un mal prescentimiento.

-. YEAAAAAHH- ella empezó a tocar a todo volumen haciendo que el ruido saliera de la mansión rompiendo casi todos los vidrios . Shu estaba con los ojos de par en par hasta que el la detuvo -. Para!...eres demasiado ruidosa…- se quejo el.

todos los hermanos Sakamki se habían cubierto los oídos…..

-…..olvidalo , buscare otra distracción…..- el se volteo pero ella lo cogió del brazo -. Espera…..te cantare una cansion que Iris onee-chan nos enseño…..se lo cantaba nuestra mama….-

Shu mas nteresado se sento en el sofá .-….adelante….-

Peashy se sento al lado de la ventana , la luz era un poco tenue.

_-…..un pequeño pájaro carpintero malévolo….otro día picoteando tus huecos…..arruinando los bosques , destruyendo árboles….._

_el enojado y viejo dios del bosque convirtió tu pobre pico en una pica de prisión…. Pobre pájaro carpintero , tus huecos de nidos están todos manchados…._

_tu comida corrompida con toxinas…_

_tocas a tus amigos y todos ellos morirán cayendo a tus pies….o triste y pequeño pájaro carpintero…_

_venenosas lagrimas brillando fuertemente mientras caen por tus mejillas_…-

Shu abrió los ojos cuando sus cabellos empezaron brillar y destellar , nunca había imaginado escuchar una voz tan pacifica , hermosa y relajante , con un tono celestial , no por nada era hija de una Arcángel…

En ese momento , con aquel resplandor y hermosa voz…parecía un verdadero Angel … la mirada de Shu estaba perdida e ella….

La cansion termino y l resplandor se fue al ocultarse la Luna….

-. Espero que te haya gustado aunque es un poco extraña esa canción…y…- ella se levanto y mirándole fijamente dijo -….espero poder ser tu amiga…Shu…- Shu recordó por un momento a su mejor amigo.-…..quizás…-

* * *

espero que les gusten de hecho aun continua ,

**_PD: por cierto la cansion de mi oc Peashy se llama Woodpeaker y la canta Shiro de Deadman Wodnerlad...aunque creo ya haberla usado en otro fic , naa da igual si quieren busqueanla en youtube :D_**


	3. conociéndonos Parte 2

Subaru caminaba molesto por los pasillos-…mas molestias viviendo en esta casa….-

Cuando caminaba la vio , a Shiro , desplandeciendo con la luz de la Luna , mirándola fijamente en un pasillo oscuro , ella iluminaba con sus destellos blancos….

Eso dejo muy sorprendido a Subaru_-…."¿qué es eso?"...-_

Ella tomo sus largos cabellos que brillaban en ese momento y se cogió en una coleta alta con lazos azules y un moño que parecía alas de mariposas azules, dejando mechones de cabellos sobre sus ojos y a los lados de su rostro , se la veía preciosa.

-... ya de mirarme a escondidas….hombre lujurioso…..- protesto ella mirando a Subaru quien dio unos pasos al frente dejándose ver -. ¡Este es mi territorio y hago lo que se me venga en gana! , solo veía la rareza de tu pelo….-

-…sé que es raro… la luz de la Luna lo pone asi…..- ella se volteo para irse -…. ¿Dónde vas?...- pregunto el

-. No tengo que darte explicaciones….hago lo que quiero…-

-. ¡nosotros mandamos aqui! Ocupa tu lugar!.- dijo perdiendo la paciencia y golpeando la pared.

-.cállate inmundo animal , yo no soy como las demás personas que conoces, a mí nadie me manda ni me domina , yo soy libre…solo los cobardes se dejan dominar….nunca dejare que nadie intente encerrarme….prefiero morir.- dijo con una mirada seria y determinante hacia Subaru sacando sus dagas de plata que salieron de sus mangas,

cosa que lo sorprendió , y por un momento le recordó a su madre quien no tuvo el valor para acabar ella misma con su vida.

-. Si quieres pelear , ven , no perderé ante nadie….- hablo con una oscura mirada llena de determinación….y…..tristeza….

-…tu…- susurro Subaru , ella volteo -…..yo….protegeré a mis hermanas…matare a quien se atreva a lastimarlas…..- decía Shiro

-….tienes una admirable determinación…pero….yo tampoco perderé ante una mocosa… te pulverizare.- decía el apretando el puño y arcándolo

-. Entonces atácame….- dijo ella , Subaru abrió un poco los ojos -…¿en verdad vas a pelear contra mí?...-

.- …tu dudas de tu determinación….a si como yo dudaba de mi misma—susurro dándole la espalda

-. ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto él un poco molesto

-…buenas noches…- ella se retiro.

Subaru la miro irse ….-….tch….tonterías…- puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y volvió a su cuarto.

* * *

Mescla tras mescla , Reiji hacia sus pociones tratando de descubrir más cosas que el consideraban "_interesantes_"….

-. Que linda habitación…- la voz femenina lo hizo voltear. La hermosa hermana mayor , Iris , estaba mirando la estantería de libros con cierto interés.

, Iris-san , debería saber que primero se toca antes de entrar….- comento Reiji dejando sus mesclas a un lado.

-. Disculpa mi atrevimiento , es que me fascine por tu habitación , hay muchas cosas interesantes aquí….-sonrió ella de manera divertida.-. me gusta aprender cosas nuevas…-

El cerro los ojos y regreso a sus mesclas-. Entiendo…como eres una importante visita lo dejare pasar por esta vez….pero no te acostumbres….-

-. si gracias.- sonrio ella de manera divertida. Iris miro lo que hacia Reiji -….oh….¿intentas revivir a alguien?...- susurro ella

Reiji se sorprendió un poco-…-

Ella sonrio -. Disculpa mi comentario….-

-. No , de hecho solo me sorprendió que supieras lo que hago…- Iris sonrió y señalo un frasco .- eso es veneno de viuda negra mesclado con casi 10 tipos de plantas venenosas….interesante….-

-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?...-pregunto el mirándola. Iris sonrió .- tengo un agudo olfato y…- ella tomo el frasco y lo bebió -. ¿Acaso quieres morir?...-pregunto el sorprendido paso unos minutos y no sucedía nada.

-….y….mi cuerpo es inmune a venenos y toxinas….excepto a ciertas sustancias….- sonrió ella caminando y se paro en la ventana mirando la luz de la Luna y sucedió lo mismo que con sus hermanas su cabello empezó a resplandecer y emanar destellos, Reiji se sorprendió camino hacia ella

-….esto es….- el sin permiso alguno cogió unos mechones de cabello y los miro de cerca.

-. Siempre brilla con la Luna llena….al igual que sucedía con nuestra madre….pero su resplandor era mucho más hermoso….- decía cerrando los ojos

-….que extraño cuerpo tienes….inmune a veneno , brillas con la luna llena….ustedes los híbridos son seres interesantes….- ella sonrió mirándolo -…gracias por tu alago…Reiji-san….- ella camino hasta la puerta y al alejarse de la luz de la luna , el resplandor de su cabello se fue volviendo a la normalidad.- espero que conversemos de nuevo Reiji-san , buenas noches…-

-…buenas noches Iris-san….- contesto él ,-…"_que mujer tan interesante…y será más interesante descubrir cosas nuevas en ella"_…-pensó Reiji con una sádica sonrisa .

* * *

Yui hacia su tarea , pensaba en las chicas que acabaron de llegar.- . _"quizas deberia presentarme con ella...q-quizas podamos ser amigas..."_... ¡si eso hare! .- luego de terminar su tarea , ordenar su bolso para cuand deba ir al instituto.

-. hey Panceke...- ella volteo rapidamente , el peli-roj de ojos verdes la miraba con una picara sonrisa -. tengo hambre...eh venido por mi porcion diaria...-

Yui corrio pero el la atrapo .- ...p-por favor no Ayato-kun!.- suplico ella.

-. ...aunque supliques , no tendre piedad .- sin delicadeza alguna clavo sus colmillos en la chica quien dio un gritito-. duele!.- se quejo.

...siempre es lo mismo...pero ella un no se acostumbraba...

...sin embargo...a los hermanos Sakamaki...esa dicha de abusar tanto de Yui,

...no les iba a durar mucho...

* * *

**_espero que sigan leyendo XD_**

**_no Olviden los Reviews!_**

**_continuare lo mas rápido que pueda :D _**


	4. jugando a las escondidas

**_gracias por leer mi fic _**

_**Lady of the west: gracias y perdona por mis faltas ortográficas , casi siempre olvido revisar el fic antes de publicar , y siempre se me pasa por alto una que otra palabra mal hecha y a lo ultimo me vengo a dar cuenta , gracias por criticar amablemente , si hubieran personas como tu aquí este lugar mejoraría enormemente. y gracias también a todas las chics o chicos que leen is fics :D**_

_**sin mas preámbulos el cap 4 de "****Las híbridas"**_

* * *

Yui caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Sakamaki y se encontró con Emi y Peashy que estaban jugando, como siempre, bruscamente.

-. ¡No me ganaras!.- gritaba Peasy

-. ¡Lo hare!.- gritaba Emi

Yui sonrió al verlas , se sentía mejor cuando veía a las híbridas, así sea que tuvieran mal carácter, ella se sentía feliz al estar cerca de ellas.

Las chicas se detuvieron al ver a Yui y se acercaron amistosamente.- hola, tu eres Yui ¿cierto?.- pregunto Emi

-. S-si soy Yui Komori , un gusto , Emi-chan , Peashy-chan .- decía contenta la chica.

-. Podemos ser amigas si quieres.- dijo Peashy , esto alegro mucho a Yui que sin más preámbulos acepto gustosa -. ¡Si!.-

-. Bien Yui , juéguenos!- decía en posición de combate Peashy.

Yui sonrió algo nerviosa -. N-No no soy buena para esos juegos, mi cuerpo es algo débil.- se excuso ella

-. Entiendo, ¡pero Estas muy flacucha vamos a entrenarte bien para que seas tan fuerte como nosotras! -. Decía contenta Emi.

-.a aquí estas Panceke .- sonrió Ayato apareciendo interrumpiendo a las chicas

-...A-Ayato-kun….-

-. Tengo sed Panceke , date prisa y déjame beber tu sangre.- ordeno el

Yui corría pues Ayato intentaba beber su sangre-. Corre lo que quieras Panceke…no podrás escapar de mi .- decía el agarrándola de la cintura , le tomo el cuello y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-….p-por favor no A-Ayato-kun , eh estado últimamente anémica…-

…no hay excusas…- susurro el apunto de clavarle sus colmillos.

Pero…

-. OAAAHHH!.- grito Ayato cuando las dos hermanas Peashy y Emi le cayeron en picada con una patada voladora doble en la cara -. ¡Super Double Flyin Kick!.-

Las chicas dieron una pirueta y se pusieron delante de Yui protegiéndola -. Yui dice que esta anémica , no te atrevas a chupar su sangre , ¡morirá! .- reclamo Peashy.

-. ¡Nosotras protegeremos a Yui!.- declaro Emi .- ¡la próxima vez que quieras beber su sangre , debe ser con su consentimiento!.- advirtió Peashy.

Ayato las miro enojado limpiándose la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz -. ¡Esta ve si me hicieron enojar!.- decía Ayato muy enojado.-. ¡las are pagar!.-

-. ¿qué dijiste?...- hablo una voz escalofriante detrás de Ayato , Shiro estaba apuntando una de sus dagas al cuello de Ayato , quien no se pudo mover de la sorpresa-….si te atreves a tocar a mis hermanas…..te matare…no mejor aun…..te castrare…- decía apuntando otra daga a su entrepierna.

Shiro tenia el rostro sombrío y sus ojos brillaban de forma demoníaca con una aura de presión , haciendo sentir el miedo a Ayato.

-…n-no te atreverías…- decía confiado Ayato.

-… ah ¡enserio?...sabes…una vez le corte las bolas a un hombre que quiso abusar e mis hermanitas , y , y también le corte su asqueroso "palo" y lo rebane en rodajitas y le hice una sopa con ellas , y luego se la hice tragar…¡¿enserio crees que no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo?!...vampiro…-. relataba Shiro

Ayato estaba congelado del miedo.-…..l-lo siento…..- decía el peli-rojo en blanco al estilo anime y sentado de rodillas

¿en verdad hiciste eso?...- pregunto Peashy sorprendida.

-. Claro que no , el trauma psicológico es una buena forma de torturar a una persona .- decía la albina -. Jamás podría ver ni tocar la "cosa" que tienen los hombres, que asco.- decía volteando el rostro.

-. Emi-can , Peashy-chan , Shiro-chan , gracias , aunque no era necesario que golpearan a Ayato-kun .- decía un poco preocupada Yui.

-. ¡Está bien! , si necesitas ayuda toca este silbato .- decía Peashy dándole un silbato de plata sujeto a una cadena del mismo material ,con una amatista a los lados , era levemente pesado.

Yui recibió el silbato poniéndoselo en el cuello .- muchas gracias… debo hacer algunas tareas a si que debo retirarme.- dijo Yui

-. Esta bien , llámanos cuando quieras jugar ,Hasta luego!.- se despidieron Emi y Peashy y salieron correteando como niñas pequeñas para seguir jugando

* * *

Emi se separo de peashy para jugar a las escondidas , Raito camino y la vio tratando de esconderse.

-. Ah Emi-chan ¿que estás haciendo?.- pregunto Raito con una sonrisa y las manos en sus bolsillos -. ¡!Shhh! .- Emi puso su dedo índice en su boca señalándose de que se calle sorprendiéndolo un poco , luego lo tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta de un cuarto donde no había luz y se encerraron hay

-. Estoy jugando con Peashy a las escondidas , siempre me encuentra y quiero ganar esta vez.- susurraba con una inocente sonrisa la peli-naranja de cuclillas mirando al Sakamaki quien estaba en la mima posición.

-. Ohh…Entiendo, parece divertido.- susurraba Raito con una sonrisita algo picara.-. Shh ¡hay viene! .- susurro Emi tapando la boca de Raito y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás subiéndose sobre él.

-. ¡Te voy a encontrar Emi , prepárate!.- ambos oyeron la vos de Peashy que paso corriendo.

Raito si que se estaba "divirtiendo" los pechos de la dulce chica estaban presionando en su pecho varonil. Sin embargo , Raito sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho , era una sensación parecida a la atracción que sentía por la sangre de Yui lujuria ,pero junto a una sensación de dulzura y ternura por la chica que tenia sobre él , y no pudo evitar rodear la fina cintura de Emi con sus brazos.

Cuando ya no oyeron a Peashy , Emi se levanto ofreciendo su mano a Raito quien la acepto gustoso y se levanto.

Salieron del cuarto y Emi atrapo a Peashy de espaldas -. ¡Ahh perdí!.- se quejo la rubia.

gane!.- rio Emi

Emi regreso a ver a Raito que la observaba -. Gracias Raito , por ti pude ganar.-

El dio una risita -. Ah ¿enserio? Entonces fue un placer ayudarte .- decía acomodándose el sombrero , Emi sonrió , dio un brinquito leve y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Raito quien se sorprendió un poco -. Gracias Raito .- sonrió inocentemente Emi y se fue corriendo.

Raito sonrió tocando su mejilla.-….aah que mal….Emi-chan me está empezando a gustar….-decía pícaramente-…y mucho…-

* * *

Shiro estaba afuera de la mansión , miraba las rosas blancas que se veían celestes por la noche con sus dedos tocaba los pétalos suaves de la planta y vio una flor que se estaba marchitando.

-...¿que haces aquí?...-pregunto Subaru al verla.

-.¿acaso estas acosándome?... bueno...veía estas flores...me gustan bastante..es una lastima que esta se este marchitando...- decía tocando los pétalos dela flor marchita.

-. ¡no estoy acosándote ,no te creas tanto mocosa!.- decía molesto pero luego se tranquilizo un poco .- vengo siempre a este lugar...las flores se marchitan cuando ya han vivido su vida...lo mismo le ocurren a otros seres vivos , se marchitan naturalmente...-

nombre es Shiro no "mocosa" , aprendértelo.- reclamo la Albina ciertamente molesta.-. si vuelves a llamarse así, te cortare en pedazos .- advirtió.

- . ¿acaso quieres pelear?.-

-. esta bien .- ella saco sus dagas , Subaru la daga que le otorgo su madre y que fue devuelta por Yui.

Empezaron a luchar , ella salto muy alto y le lanzo cuatro , Subaru esquivo y algunas las desvió con su daga que empuñaba en su mano derecha, las dagas de Shiro se enterraron en el pavimento.

Shiro y Subaru empezaron una pelea de armas de cuerpo a cuerpo ,el choque de las armas opuestas causaba chispas.

-."_ella es fuert_e".- pensó quejándose Subaru pues ella llevaba la delantera , la fuerza física de la chica era una gran ventaja ,ella logro desarmarlo y termino sobre el apuntando su daga en el cuello de Subaru , sus largos cabellos blancos estaban sueltos por la lucha.

-...¿no te da vergüenza?...has perdido en manos de una "mocosa"...- sonreía ella con cierto sarcasmo. Subaru hizo una mueca , odiaba perder.

sin embargo , no podía evitar sentir una sensación de deseo y calidez por esa joven, Subaru sentía que se perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules , Subaru apretó los dientes por ello.

Shiro se levanto de encima de Subaru .- esto es para que aprendas a subestimarme solo por ser mujer...-decía recogiendo su moño en forma de alas mariposas azules , Subaru se levanto del suelo molesto limpiándose su ropa y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos

Shiro se fue , Subaru la miro irse por el rabillo del ojo y recordó a su madre.-...no...esa mocosa...es diferente...Shiro...es fuerte...-

* * *

**_pronto subiré el próximo cap , no olviden los reviews!_**


	5. día en el instituto

**_Disculpen atraso , que sin Internet no se puede hacer nada XD_**

**_pasen y lean_**

* * *

Mana caminaba por el instituto , a pesar de que estaba hay , no usaba uniforme , lo único que usaba era la chaqueta negra y el lazo fusita del instituto y seguía usando su vestido de siempre , los chicos la miraban sonrojados , ella era una preciosura , con una carita muy tierna , incluso las chicas que quedaban encantadas -. ¡Ahh kawaii , es como una muñeca de porcelana!…..- susurraban las chicas entre ellas.

-. Es hermosa , me gustaría hacerle trencitas y cambiarle de vestido , ahh .- suspiraban las chicas.

Mana se sentía un poco incomoda pues podía escuchar todo lo que decían y abrazaba su conejita de felpa.

-. Oh tu eres Mana-chan?.- preguntaron unos tres chicos caminando hacia ella rodeándola -. ¿Que quieren?...-

-. Ahh es tan linda , oye nena , te parecería venir a divertirte un rato?...- dijo uno.

-. Vamos así nos conoceremos mejor -. Uno de ellos quiso tomarla del hombro y ella se alejo algo molesta -. No quiero y No me toquen con tanta confianza….- decía seriamente -. Ocupen su lugar….-

Los chicos se pusieron molesto -. ¡Hemos dicho que vengas!.- decía uno con intención de forzarla

ha dicho que no , no la molesten….- hablo Kanato detrás de ellos , los tres chicos voltearon -. Quien te crees que eres mocoso , no te metas! .- Kanako se mostro muy cabreado de abalanzó encima de uno de ellos y lo empezó a golpear con tal fuerza que le Partía la boca y le hacia sangrar de la nariz

-. EH DICHO QUE LA SUELTES , NO LA TOQUES CON TUS ASQUROSAS MANOS , MALDITO HUMANO!.- gritaba histérico el peli-purpura.

Luego se tiro sobre los otros dos chicos , - Kanato!.- hablo Mana y el se detuvo -. Bien…creo que ya aprendieron la lección….-decia totalmente calmado levantándose y cogiendo a teddy

Mana de cierta manera estaba sorprendida -….gracias , me defendiste…- sonrio Mana , el la miro -. Por supuesto , a veces hay que poner en su lugar a estos humanos que se creen la gran cosa -. Mana volvió a sonreir , se acerco a Kanato quien la miraba fijamente , Mana le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Kanato quien s sorprendió pero levemente -…uh…

Ella se alejo y le dio la espalda -. Es un agradecimiento , algo indecente ,pero te lo mereces , gracias -. Mana-san…- susurro el con la misma expresión de siempre.

-. Debo irme a clases . Nos vemos .- se despidió y se fue rápidamente , Kanato se roso sus dos sobre la mejilla en donde Mana lo había besado , sentía una sensación tan cálida y dulce , nunca se había sentido así -….oh…esto es malo….ella…me está empezando a gustar….¿Teddy , que debería hacer?- le hablaba a su osito de peluche.

* * *

Iris caminaba por el instituto , al igual que su hermana menor Mana no le gustaba el informe escolar , ella estaba en tercer año al igual que Reiji y Shu , solo usaba la chaqueta y el lazo fucsia , traía un vestido debajo como el que suele usar pero mas corto y dejaba ver una de sus piernas , con medias de encaje hasta el muslo con ligeros y unas botas largas , los hombres estaban embobados no solo su belleza , su hermoso y voluptuoso cuerpo dejaba a muchos chicos con "fantasías" insanas en sus cabezas , paso por un salón y vio a una chica de segundo año abrazando a Reiji , lo agarro de la nuca y lo beso.

Reiji se aparto -. Vamos Reiji-sama , déjese llevar….-

-. No tengo interés en mujeres indecentes y poco civilizadas …y sé que acuesta con medio mundo….ocupe su lugar.- la chica lo miro molesta y le iba plantar una bofetada a Reiji quien no hizo nada para defenderse.

La mano de Iris la detuvo con gran fuerza y presión -. Ahh duele, ¿quién eres tú? .- se quejo la chica , Reiji miro con cierta impresión a Iris

-…sabes , una dama debe comportarse ante un caballero , pero , si esas tan interesada en pelear , bien, yo soy muy buena Castigando a la gente .- decía con una sonrisa algo sádica y haciendo más presión y casi le rompe la muñeca a la chica-. ¡AAHH suéltame por favor!.- la chica casi llora

-. Bien , para que veas que soy compasiva , te dejare pasar solo por hoy…. Que tengas un buen dia .- decía soltándola con una sonrisa , la chica salió corriendo.

Reijo miro a Iris -. No era necesario que hicieras eso…-

Iris lo miro y vio que tenía algo de labial en la boca de Reiji que era de la chica , Iris toco los labios de Reiji haciendo que el los entreabierta y suavemente limpiaba el labial .- mira te ensucio , ya estas mejor…- sonreía amablemente , Reiji se quedo perdido en los hermosos ojos fucsias de Iris y luego reacciono cuando ella se aparto de el -. Se mas cuidadoso Reiji-san….dejarte engatusar por cierta clase de chicas podría dañar tu imagen.- decía moviendo el dedo índice y mirándolo fijamente.

Reiji dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, estoy consciente de ello Iris-san… pero-. Se quedo levemente sorprendido cuando ella le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios y luego ella se separo

-. Así es como se debe comportar una dama al agradecer con un beso, y para mi está bien, pero guindársele en el cuello a un hombre sin que sea su marido y rogarle, eso se ve muy mal….- rió juguetona Iris tapándose los labios con su abanico negro medieval.

-vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase ...-decía contenta caminando , Reiji suspiro -. como quieras...- cerro los ojos y la siguió.

* * *

**_Disculpen si este me salio un poco cortito , pero no se preocupen que el próximo tendrá mas contenido ;D_**

**_de nuevo disculpen si se me pasa un error que otro ortográfico o gramático , prometo tratar de mejorar, muchas gracias y por fa no olviden los reviews _**


End file.
